


Mirror Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Ficlets, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Short Story, more TBA - Freeform, no order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Short KOBD drabbles, randomly-generated words, more of a writing exercise to get me to Actually Write
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Mirror Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bits and Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406645) by [TheDarkSideofEnergon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSideofEnergon/pseuds/TheDarkSideofEnergon). 



> it's been a while since i've updated any of my work ^^" i've been busy with college, and on top of that stuck in a rough patch of depression, so i've barely gotten ANY work done. hopefully i'll be able to change that with these drabbles!!
> 
> i just really wanted to write again, and i was inspired to do this sort of format after reading [Bits and Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406645/chapters/50999794) :") plus it reminded me of my love for KOBD and made me want to focus on them and some What If's
> 
> go check it out!! it's really good!! and some drabbles even got me a little emotional aaaa

* * *

**Memory**

Knock Out rubbed the window on his arm subconsciously, his mind unable to forget the way Optimus had _grabbed_ him like he was nothing. He’d been picked up like a new sparkling still forming around its protoform. Like he weighed absolutely _nothing_ to the Prime. Like he could be broken and snapped in half so easily--

“Does it still hurt?” Breakdown broke the silence, walking back towards the medberth, the sight of dirty surgical instruments no longer plaguing Knock Out. 

“No, I’m alright,” the red medic replied, but that hadn’t stopped him from massaging his arm. Breakdown watched, his own mouth curling downward, but never making a comment. Instead, the unlikely nurse sat down next to Knock Out and wrapped an arm just under the medic’s wheels. 

“…I’m sorry I wasn’t there,” Breakdown muttered, and Knock Out scoffed. 

“It’s not your fault,” he snorted out, rolling his optics. He should’ve expected this from Breakdown. 

“I know,” Breakdown said, and neither spoke up again. Knock Out leaned into Breakdown’s embrace, and neither moved so they could enjoy each other’s company for just a bit longer. At least Knock Out had stopped touching the new window. 

* * *

**Suspect**

“Oh Gods,” Knock Out repeated, continuing his circular path as he paced in his shared habsuite. _“Starscream_ is onto us!”

Breakdown sat on the berth, focusing on the ground to keep himself from getting dizzy trying to watch the medic walk in nothing but circles. Knock Out was speeding up too, so that wasn’t helping. “Relax. He doesn’t have any proof, we made sure of that. Anyone he could’ve told would’ve just thought he didn’t know what he was talking about.”

“Breaky, you don’t _understand,”_ Knock Out groaned, rubbing his face before stopping in his tracks and turning to look at the blue soldier. “This is _Starscream_ we’re talking about. Sure, he’s not a reliable source of information, but he’ll find a way to get good, clear footage of us.” He shivered at the thought. “I just know it.”

Breakdown blinked. “And so what if he does? What can he _really_ do?”

To this, Knock Out picked his pacing back up, and Breakdown resisted the urge to groan himself. “I thought _you_ were supposed to be the paranoid one. He could tell Soundwave,” Knock Out started. “Or tell Megatron. He could use it as leverage and blackmail us.” He threw his hands up as he picked up speed, and Breakdown looked away again. “I don’t know! He could use… _us…_ for anything, and that’s what I’m scared of!”

Breakdown decided then to get off the berth and stop Knock Out by grabbing a shoulder. As Knock Out calmed from his frantic walking, Breakdown took the opportunity to make use of his other hand and spin one of Knock Out’s wheels. “Don’t worry Knock Out-”

“How can I _not?”_ Knock Out interrupted, paranoia lacing his words but sounding much calmer than before. His wheels had always been a particular soft spot, and Breakdown was glad he knew. 

So, of course, Breakdown smirked. “I’ll make sure of it.”

* * *

**Format**

“Breakdown, I can’t read your report,” Knock Out called out from his desk, squinting as he tried to make out the scratchy and messy penmanship. Breakdown mumbled a distracted apology as he finished cleaning and disinfecting Knock Out’s favorite tools. It had been his turn anyway.

“Love, please help,” Knock Out called again, and the nurse could hear his frustrated tapping against the desk. Breakdown couldn’t help the snicker as he finished drying the tools and putting them away.

“Alright, so what part can’t you read?” Breakdown asked, placing a hand on the back of Knock Out’s chair. 

Knock Out held up the written report, ready to point, and paused. “Um…” 

The longer Knock Out took to answer, the clearer the situation became to Breakdown. “Okay, I get it,” he said, and grabbed the spare chair to sit in. “I’ll read it outloud to you. I’m done washing up anyway.”

Knock Out visibly relaxed and he leaned over to give his partner a peck. “Thank you Breaky. I love you.”

Breakdown smiled. If this was his reward, maybe he should make his written reports messier in the future. “I love you too.”

* * *

**Spare**

They didn’t talk about it. They tried not to, at least. 

Knock Out established a routine. Wake up before Breakdown did, prepare the solvent and wash the reusable cloths as he stirred, clean his still too fresh and hauntingly hollow weld, linger as he touched his face long enough for the both of them to notice, stare at the single golden optic that held so much love and respect and admiration and crumble in the gaze, leave in a rush and send him a comm reminding him to come to the medibay for a checkup. Rinse and repeat. It was exhausting.

At night, during Breakdown’s fifth and last checkup, Knock Out always gnawed on his lip, hating how forcibly vulnerable his nurse looked sitting on the medberth. Hands relaxed against his thighs, the glow of his golden optic gentle and dim and capable of hiding the pain he felt mere inches away, the way his back slouched forward so Knock Out could hold his face. The little things bothered him the most. _Hurt_ him the most.

Breakdown should be _helping_ Knock Out with his patients, bantering with the Vehicons and getting them to actually come by and get their mandatory general checkups, greeting every Vehicon that came by just to visit and scolding them for distracting him at work. It should’ve been just like old times. 

Knock Out grit his teeth together harder than he meant to. It should’ve been him.


End file.
